Warrior Of Light
by rose lily potter
Summary: She has been called upon to rise from the dead to help battle the evil that soughts to destory all that is good. Her family doesn't know that she is back, she has help from a group of hunters that plan to help her protect her family and the world.
1. Sneek Peek

**_A/N: Don't claim to own Supernatuarl nor Charmed_**

-1

_**Warrior Of Light**_

The time has come for the sleeping warrior to be awaken and to fulfill her destiny as the warrior of the light. But can she be awakened? And who'll awaken her? And will her sisters find her in time before the darkness takes her? Only time well tell?

_**A/N: Who would you like to see together in this story?**_

**_Prue/Cole_**

**_Prue/Dean Winchester_**

**_Phoebe/ Sam Winchester_**

**_Paige/Sam_**

**_Piper/Leo_**


	2. Destiny Is Revealed

**_Destiny Is Revealed_**

"But mother why is someone trying to resurrect her?" the woman asked as she stared at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Because they know that with her power they can use her for evil to destroy the world," her mother stated as she noticed that her granddaughter was fading away to what could be the last time they would see her.

"I am not going to allow them to take her!" she stated with such a fierce tone in her voice that only a mother would use when protecting her child.

"Listen, we don't have much time. We must let her sisters know what is happening to her," the older woman stated as she faded into the mist.

"I don't understand why the all mighty powers to be can't protect my daughter," she cried as she sat watching, unable to help her from getting drawn to the darkness. "I won't let them have her, so you better listen up and save my child or I'll make you pay for this!"

A glowing energy orb appeared floating towards the woman crying, and who seemed to be one pissed off mother. "Patty you know as well as I do that we can't change the fate of destiny once it has been written," the orb stated which had caused Patty to stop crying, but she had turned her face into a blank look.

"Wait a minute you're trying to convince me that destiny can't be rewritten?" Patty asked with a smirk on her face. "Did you forget who my family is?"

"I know who your family is, but still you fate card has been dealt," the orb stated.

" But it has been changed many times by my family and this shall be changed many times," Patty stated as she waved her hand and uttered a spell under her breath and had sent her daughter away to a safe place that only her mother and her knew about.

"No matter where you sent her to, destiny will be fulfilled in time," the orb stated as it vanished in thin air.

"It won't be filled today or any other day," Patty stated as she noticed her mother had appeared next to her with a smile on her face.

"I am so glad that you are my daughter," Penny smiled as she whispered into her daughter's ear to share a very special secret that only she knew.

"But mother, will they get there in time?"

"Patty dear have faith in our girls and in the Winchester boys that they get there in time," Penny stated as they vanished.

"_Phoebe," the woman called into the mist. _

"_Who's there?" Phoebe asked as she walked to the pond, noticing a woman standing there staring at the moon. _

"_Phoebe you must help me," she stated as she turned around to reveal herself to her sister whom she hasn't seen for over two years. _

"_Prue?" Phoebe asked as she took a step away from the woman whom she thought was a ghost or a demon. _

"_Phoebe it's me for real, you have to believe me," Prue cried as she removed a single tear from her eye. _

"_Oh god, it really is you!" Phoebe cried as she ran and embraced her sister in a hug. _

"_Listen Pheebes we don't have that much time, you must find my body before the wrong people do," Prue stated as she felt someone invade Phoebe's dream. _

"_What do you mean your body?" Phoebe asked as she noticed the fear in her eyes. _

"_Phoebe listen to me you must wake up right now and tell Piper to summon Grams," Prue ordered as she vanished into the moonlight. _

"_PRUE!!" Phoebe screamed that it had pierced the dream world and into reality that had caused her family to come running into the room._

"Phoebe what happened?" Paige asked as she orbed into the room, looking around to see that a demon was attacking.

Piper had blown the door down thinking that Phoebe was in trouble, "What the hell!" Piper yelled as she stood there realizing that there was no demon.

"Hey Piper how about you open the door first before destroying my door," Phoebe stated as she shook her head.

"Or how about I wait until you are killed by the demon first," Piper smirked as the other girl's mouth dropped wide open.

"Ok since you are already here I need to tell you that we need to summon Grams," Phoebe said as she got out of bed and made a dash to the attic to set everything up to summon the woman with the answers they needed.

"Wait Pheebes what is going on?" Paige asked as she came into the attic right behind Piper who was even more confused.

"Phoebe, explain to us what the deal is," Piper said as she realized that Phoebe was not listening to them.

After Phoebe summoned Grams she had explained about her dream and about Prue asking for help. " Sweetie, your sister is in danger and needs your help like right now," Penny said.

"Why are they after her body?" Paige asked as she realized that Grams was not telling them the full story.

"Paige, how about you and Leo orb to the elders and get some answers," Piper ordered.

"Darling, before you send your husband and Paige up there you should know that your mother decided to have some words with them," Penny smirked as she wrote down a number for the girls.

"Grams, why do we need this number?" Piper asked.

"Because they know how to find Prue," Penny stated as she made her way back into the circle of candles.

"But her body is at the graveyard," Paige said.

"Remember I said your mother gave them hell, she also sent your sister somewhere that they couldn't find her," Penny stated.

"Ok, but isn't her body nothing but dust and bones?" Piper asked.

"Yes and no," Patty said as she appeared into the room without being summoned.

"Mom what do you mean?" Paige asked as she noticed the devilish look on her face.

"Ok, you need to find her within forty-eight hours or her soul will be lost forever," Patty said.

"Ok explain now Mom," Piper demanded.

"Your sister is like the legendary Phoenix," Patty said.

"The what?" Phoebe asked as she received a premonition.

" _Why are you doing this to me?" Prue cried as she felt her insides burn with pain. _

"_Because like it is foretold, the warrior of light can be for good or evil," the demon stated. _

" _I'll never help evil," Prue cried as she felt the energy built up in her. _

" _Oh my dear girl you are going to serve the source and that is your destiny. To become the queen of the underworld," the demon laughed evilly._

After the premonition Phoebe felt a chill go down the back of her neck, causing her to feel the need to curse the Elders for not protecting Prue better. "Piper, we need to help her at all costs," Phoebe cried.

The girls had finished talking to them about how to reach Prue in time and what the plan would be, while in a little town called Winfield Kansas the Winchester boys had an unexpected visitor from a sleeping beauty.

**_A/N: How are the Winchesters are going to feel about coming face to face to witches? Is Prue alive or dead?_**


	3. AN

**And the votes are in:**

**Prue/Dean= 3**

**Prue/Cole= 1**

**Phoebe/Sam= 1**

**Paige/Sam= 4**

**Piper/Leo= 3**

**Phoebe/Dean= 1**

**I am going to finish the pairing by Saturday morning and you'll be able to see the final the results.**


	4. Author Notes

And the lucky couples are:

Prue/Dean

Cole/Phoebe

Paige/Sam

Piper/Leo

The next chapter will be up by Friday or Saturday, my laptop had crashed so give me until the weekend for the new chapters on all my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


	6. Winchester Boys

Winchester Boys

"Why is there a woman in my bed? I mean I don't remember having sex last night, or did I?" Dean thought to himself but unknown to him the woman can hear his thoughts.

"_No we didn't have sex lover boy," she giggled without moving or opening her eyes causing him to jump off the bed. _

"Sam!" Dean called out causing his brother to bust into the room with a loaded shot gun from the bathroom.

"What Dean?" Sam asked as he noticed the girl in the bed, "man who is she and why doesn't she have any clothes on?" Dean didn't know any of the answers to the quiz his brother was performing on him.

"_Will aren't you going to answer him?" Prue asked him, causing Dean to smack himself in the head hoping to wake himself up from the dream. "Sweetie that is not going to get rid of me, so just tell your brother my name is Prue Halliwell." _

"Dean why are you hitting yourself in the head?" Sam asked as he had place the gun against the bed.

"Sammie that girl …" Dean started as he was cut off by Prue. _"My name is Prue, and get it right I am a woman not a girl!" "The woman's name is Prue and I can hear her thoughts, and before you call me crazy remember the type of work we do." _

"Dean," Sam calmly said as he realized that Prue was still not moving or awake, and he realized that Dean was telling the truth. "Ask her does she know how she got here."

"_Before you ask, just so you know I can hear everything you say," Prue informed him. "And the answer to his question is that I need you guys to help me get back to my sisters before the demons come searching for me." _

"Demons?" Dean questioned as he noticed his brother eyes widen from the question.

"_Yes demons, and before ask I am a witch," Prue stated as she paused to make sure he understood the importance of this. "I'm a good witch Dean the kind that helps protect innocent people from Demons." _

"There are no good witches sweetheart," Dean announced as motioned for Sam to get the gun.

"_Before you try and kill me for no reason ask your brother about the Charmed Ones," Prue ordered causing Dean to rethink a little about his actions. _

"Sammie have you ever hear about the Charmed Ones?" Dean asked as he pulled the cover her naked body.

"I did hear dad talk about three sisters from the Melinda Warren bloodline being destine for something great in life," Sam said as he pulled out his laptop to do some research about the witch. "Dean if she is a charmed one we have to help her."

"She said that demons were after her," Dean explained as he looked down on upon her beautiful face, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"_Look lover boy I need you to get me some clothes," Prue demanded causing Dean to blush a little which he has never done in his life. "And make they are not hooker clothes!" _

"Look sister you are no in the position to demand what type of clothes I put on you," Dean laughed as went to the closet to find a shirt and some jogging pants for her. _"Oh really you think so?" She asked as she concreted her thoughts and to where she wanted to go like she did in Phoebe's dream, she made herself astral project outside her body causing Sam to fall out of the chair and Dean to turn pale. _

"_Now where was I?" Prue asked as she placed one hand on her hip, and gave him a very seductive grin, "oh that's right you said I couldn't do anything about the clothes right?" She pointed her finger at him and waved it to up to the ceiling causing him to rise off the floor. "Now Dean are you going to get me some proper clothes or am going to have to come back out of my body and show you a thing or two?" _

"No," Dean mumbled causing Sam to laugh under his breath.

"_No what?" she asked with a small grin of victory. _

"No Prue," he smiled wickly causing Prue to look confused, "but if I was you I would cover up real soon because my big friend is enjoying the view of the headlights." With that said Prue took a look down to realize she had no clothes on, she, made herself project back into her body.

"Dean that was low, but anyway I have an email from Bobby saying that Prue was a charmed one," Sam stated as he noticed the look on his brother's face. There was a dead woman in his bed, but she was much alive. "He said that there is a prophecy that was predicted over a century ago that the eldest of the charmed one will fall, but from the ashes she'll rise again to become the phoenix that'll help turn the tides of the war."

"_So that's the reason they are after me," Prue realized. _

"Ok but why is her body here?" Dean asked he was trying to put the pieces together and figure out why he can hear her thoughts and why she can hear his.

"Dean I am not sure but Bobby also stated that you was brought back from hell because of our bloodline being connect to Gabriel. Meaning he feels we need to find Gabriel or Cas to find out if this has to do with heaven."

"_Wait maybe my sisters can help," Prue suggested. _

"Sam is there anyway to contact her family?" Dean asked as he grabbed his keys to go get her some clothes.

"I'll check," Sam said as he searched for the number.

"Be nice to my brother while I'm out," Dean said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left the room to go to the store.

While Dean got in the car to drive off Cas appeared behind him causing Dean to wonder how long the Angel has been watching them. "So Cas what do you know?"

"Dean all I can tell you is that she was dead and that she was a charmed one but now she is the Phoenix."

He explained as he jumped into the front seat next the man, "but she is not the only warrior of light that the demons are searching for."

"What do you mean? I already know that they are after Sam," Dean said.

"No Dean the reason you can hear her thoughts is because you are the other warrior, and you two were bonded together before you were born. You see Prue's bloodline runs deeper just like your line flows to Gabriel." Castiel explained as noticed he was losing Dean along the way, "Dean what I am explaining to you is that Prue and you are destine to end this battle between good and evil. Now you need to protect her at all cost even from the angels and you must awaken her soon." "But how do I do that?" Dean asked.

"Simple rejoin her to her family, and everything will come into light," Castiel explain, "and don't worry I'll be watching and protecting you guys from a distance."

A/N: In the next chapter the Charmed Ones get a phone call.

Prue and Dean bond about being the one to watch their family.

The sisters are about to die.


	7. Chapter 7

"Every freakin' time I call this number, I get a damn voicemail," Phoebe exclaimed as she tossed the paper into the wastebasket.

"Did you happen to leave a message?" Piper asked, as the brow of her eye arched a little, causing the sister to redial the number on her phone.

"Any clues in the book about the legend or any hint about rebirth?" Piper asked Paige, while Phoebe left a brief message.

"Nope, but I think I found something ." The youngest sister smiled, giving a shred of hope, since time was ticking fast.

"Ok, here it goes, but you have to remember that Grams stated that Prue is supposed to be the legendary phoenix," the younger sister chimed as she scanned through the book to search for clues of the myth. She noticed that there was a certain passage of the legend, but to her it didn't seem to fit.

_A phoenix is the mythlogoical bird that is a fire spirit ._

_It is said that the bird's cry is that of a beautiful song. _

_The Phoenix has ability to be reborn from its own ashes. _

_When Phoenix dies it rises from its ashes to be reborn. _

_They have the ability to change into people__**.**_

"Hey, I have a question," she announced as she flipped to the next page and noticed something about a dragon being the protector of the firebird.

"Earth to Paige, you said you had a question?" the elder sister asked as she gave her sister a worried look.

"Did Grams say anything about the legend saying something about a dragon?"

"I don't think so."

Phoebe ran into the attic with a notebook and her phone, "Ok, my friend from the paper just called and gave me this other number to use in order to get a hold of some guy."

"Ok, let me just take a wild guess on this: did you just happen to say that you were looking for your next big story?" she smirked as she got off the laptop to search through the papers of information she printed.

"Why yes, I did, but here is the kicker: the guy I contacted said that he knew of us and that his friends, the Winchester's, are trying to reach us, because Prue is with them," she exclaimed with excitement.

"Great so let's orbto her," Paige suggested. She noticed that Piper was gathering some potions and jotting down some spells.

"First, let's gather some things since we know that demons and upper-level demons are after her"

"Pheebes, is there anything we need to know about these guys?" Piper asked as she handed Paige some vials of potions.

"Nope, just that they are into the hunting demons and supernatural things."

"Wait a minute, our mom sent our sister to people that hunt supernatural things, like witches also!"

"Look, Pip, our mom must trust them to protect her until we get there," Phoebe shared as ran to get her bags to start packing things they needed.

"Are you two done exchanging thoughts so we can hit the road? By my clock we have twenty-two hours before the witching hour, so can you two stop bitching and let's go," Paige demanded as she took their hands to orbed into the air.

**Winchester Hotel Room**

"_Sam," Dean whispered as he came back into the room looking around __for his brother and for the beauty that has been in his mind. _

"_Hey, can you please keep it down? You are so giving me a headache!" Prue responded, causing Dean to tense a little, while trying to keep his mind on pure thoughts about the woman._

"_Sorry, but where is Sam?" _

"_How about you check the bathroom and call out his name instead of mine!" she snapped, causing him to smirk._

"Dean," Sam called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah Sammy,it's just me," Dean answered back as he put the bags down on the bed.

"Hey, did you get the clothes and weapons we need?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom with his phone.

"Yeah, I did ."

"So, are you going to put her clothes on?" Sam asked with a huge grin on his face, causing Dean to turn red in the face.

"No, you are going to do that," he smirked.

"Wait, why?" Sam said angrily to mask his discomfort.

"Cause I have something much more important to do," he smirked with a triumphant look.

"And what's that?" Sam asked with a look of confusion.

"I have to call her sisters. C'mon now, Sam, hop to it."

Sam began to mutters grudgingly, "Jerk."

Dean smiled as he turned away and under his breath whispered, "Bitch."

But Sam remembered the message he received from Bobby right before Dean came back, "That's ok. They already left a message and they also spoke to Bobby."

"So that means they are on their way?"

"Pretty much, bro."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression Dean had. It seemed he had lost all the color from his face.

"Hey, no magic or any funny business, babe," Dean exclaimed as he prepared himself to dress the witch.

After Dean finished dressing Prue, a bright light engulfed the room and three women appeared.

"_Great, more women," Dean thought as he noticed a similar look on the three women that he seen Prue. _

"Let me guess, Halliwell?" he asked, causing Piper to smile.

"Yes, and let me guess you have our sister?" she questioned as she noticed Dean standing over a fully dressed Prue.


End file.
